stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Hawks (TV series)
'Storm Hawks '''is an animated television series created by Asaph "Ace" Fipke and made by Nerd Corps Entertainment in conjunction and collaboration with Cartoon Network and YTV. It premiered on Cartoon Network on May 25, 2007. It aired on Kids' WB on January 1, 2007. It started to air on YTV in September 2007. It started to air on Cartoon Network in the UK on August 6, 2007. In Poland, it started to air on Cartoon Network on November 10, 2007. Internationally, it first aired on ABC1 in Australia on February 26, 2008 and on Hero in the Philippines on March 12, 2008. The show also started airing in Singapore on okto, Bulgaria, Turkey, Portugal and Romania in 2008. Disney XD began airing the series on February 28, 2011. Plot ''Storm Hawks is set in a fictional world called Atmos, a largely mountainous world consisting of scattered masses known as terras. Directly below the terras is the Wastelands, the most dangerous place on Atmos, with its infernal fires and wicked creatures. Because of the geography, travel is mostly dependent on flight. The technology of Atmos is based around energy-generating crystals, used to power the various devices in the series. Patrolling the skies of Atmos are the Squadrons, all led by a Sky Knight, groups of warriors who pilot motorcycle-like vehicles called Skimmers that can semi-transform into flying machines. These warriors are loosely managed by the Sky Knight Council. In the backstory of the series, an evil ruler named Master Cyclonis and her servants, the Cyclonians, threatened Atmos. The original Storm Hawks led the Squadrons in a war against them, but were betrayed and defeated by one of their own (later known as The Dark Ace). Ten years later, the main characters of the series stumble upon the wreckage of the Storm Hawks' carrier, the Condor, and unofficially take on the Storm Hawks name in the hopes of becoming Sky Knights themselves, despite not being old enough to even legally fly the vehicle. Their youth defeats their ambition, however, as neither friend nor foe take them seriously because of it. This changes when they are brought into conflict with a new Master Cyclonis, granddaughter of the previous one. Among her followers are the Dark Ace, the man who betrayed the original Storm Hawks and now serves Cyclonis as her right-hand man; Snipe, a mace-wielding strong man with a fondness for smashing things; and Snipe's sister, Ravess, an archer who always brings violin-playing henchmen into battle for theme music. * List of Storm Hawks Episodes Cast * Sam Vincent as Aerrow, Dark Ace, Spitz * Colin Murdock as Junko, Snipe, Burner, Regent * Matt Hill as Finn * Chiara Zanni as Piper, Princess Perry * Scott McNeil as Stork, Repton, Gundstaff, Rinjiin, Hoerk, Blister, Harrier, Tritonn * Asaph Fipke as Radarr, Billy Rex * Lenore Zann as Master Cyclonis * Nicole Oliver as Starling, Suzy Lu, Waitress * Kevin Michael Richardson as Tokka, guard of the Raptors * Jim Cummings as Scorch * Marc Thompson as Talon #1 * Brian Drummond as Carver See also *List of Storm Hawks merchandise Category:Browse